The Crow:Punishment DueThe Punishment Beginspt1
by DarkoDan
Summary: Ever since I saw the first Crow film, I was facsinated, since then I have seen City of Angels, Salvation and read the original graphic novel, all of this inspired me to write my own story as well as other inspirations from the likes of marvels The Punishe


**THE CROW: PUNISHMENT DUE**

Too see a couple so young and full of love, Is something you don't always see as beauty or you can not understand how two people can complete each other when all around you, you see divorce, break ups, cheaters and liars.

This is not the case with our two young lovers Daniel Dreyan - a long black haired artist and writer, he is medium height and looks a bit like a young Trent Reznor, He wore a long trench coat a black t-shirt and ripped jeans, and his soon to be wife Natasha - a smaller but beautiful girl with black long curly hair and cute glasses. (He plans to propose to her tonight).

"So where are you taking me tonight, the movies? a show? or a nice restaurant?" asks Natasha "Maybe all three" replies Daniel "Must be a special night you've got planned" she curiously says "It's special night I've had planned for a long time, but we should hurry or we'll miss the booking"

They both leave the apartment and get into the car as they drive down the road Natasha can not stop starring lovingly at Daniel while they both listen to their favourite band HIM, but soon the romance stops as they pull into a dark part of the town associated with thugs, rapists and prostitutes.

"Ugh! I hate this area, its filled with evil" Daniel says sickened at the shoddy bars, run down motels and skanky girls he sees around him "I hope we don't have to stay here long" replies Natasha.

Just then two minuets later a gang of thugs come up to the car and stop hammering loudly on the windows "Oh fuck! what do they want" yells Daniel.

He hears a scream from Natasha and sees her being pulled out of the car, at this he rushes out himself to stop them "LEAVE HER ALONE! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he screamed "we want yer car mate!" replied one of the thugs "we want yer bird as well!" said another "Now now boys, all we need is his car" said a an older woman walking up to the gang "you are not harming Natasha and you are not taking my car!" yelled Daniel in rage "aww sweety, you and your little princess wont have a say in the matter soon" at this she pulled out a knife and so did her gang of thugs "boys you take care of the girl, I'll take care of our hero man" says the evil woman with the knife in her hand, she throws him to the ground and puts her heel on his throat "honey you don't want to see what their going to do to your missus" she started saying... "If they so much as touch a hair on her head I'll!" as he tried to escape the woman who was strangling him, he had no strength to reach and grab her with this she stamped on his arms so he could not move them at all "Honey I've done this a few times before, and I am not weak, you cant escape me" she hissed like a snake Daniel heard more screams of Natasha and as he looked up he could see one of the thugs stripping her "NATASHA!" he screamed out with a rasped voice "Ohh dear I did not want you to see that, lets fix it shall we - with this she drew the knife and slit down his eyes leaving scares going down eyes, Daniel screamed out in pain, he was now blinded "Is that better darling?" hissed the woman again "Don't look so angry! let's make you look happier shall we?" with this she got the knife and slit the end of his lips into a smile going upwards "much better I think, are my boys done with your girlfriend yet I wonder" the woman walked away leaving Daniel unable to move, see or shout. the woman came back.

"I have some bad news for you boy, your lady has died" she said without a care, tears and blood began to roll down Daniels eye's.

The woman then drew the knife again "I guess I should finish you off now, It's bee fun baby" exclaimed the woman, with this she brought her knife down into his heart, he died seconds later. Daniels and Natasha's bodies were dumped into an old unused broken down house, the criminals left without a care.

The next night in the broken down house where the bodies of the young and full of love couple lay together, their spirits, hearts and souls broken, but just then a crow flies through the window of the house, It looks at the bodies and caws as if to call to them to wake them up, it caws again.

Daniels hand begins to tighten still holding Natasha's hand feels her grasp and he begins to think it was all just a bad dream, he begins to wake up as he hears another caw from the crow above him "Natasha my love. I just had the most horrible dream.." he paused and looked around him, unfamiliar to where he was "Natasha I don't remember what happened last night...Natasha are you awake dear? I know your not a heavy sleeper" he whispered he did not understand why his throat was feeling rather odd "where am I he questioned himself" as the crow cawed again "that bird..." he was very confused as to what was going on, he looked at the floor and almost screamed in terror at the blood he saw flowing from Natasha's body "NATASHA!" he screamed and he turned her over and saw a bloody mess of what was the love of his life. "What happened...It wasn't a dream, so then why am I...WHY AM I ALIVE!" he screamed and cried, he wrapped his arms around Natasha's lifeless body "WHY...WHY AM I ALIVE?" he still did not understand, the crow cawed again as if trying to tell him something, he yelled at the bird "do you know why I am still alive!" with this he heard the voice of Natasha inside his mind "you need to make things right, you need to get rid of the evil that did this to us" he heard her say, visions of his murder and the thugs raping and killing Natasha came into his mind "ARRRRRRRRRGH!" he screamed as he helld Natasha tightly "WHYYYYY?" he continued screaming.

He saw a vision of the face of the thug who came to his car window, "I know what I have to do! I know what I must do! I must punish and revenge those who committed this evil!" with this he kissed his fiance on the lips and left.

Still scared from the knife wounds on his face, the blood has dried and has left markings going down his eyes and across his mouth...The Crow has resurrected once more.

Daniel followed the bird as it flies through the streets, it's almost as if he can see what it can see, he knows where the crow is taking him, it is taking him to Daniels first victim who wronged him.

As they enter a local bar the bartender looks up at him "Hey buddy you cant bring pets in here its against rules, and what's with the scare's on yur face? you bin in a street fight pal?" asked the bartender "I've been the victim of an unspeakable evil that seeps through this world" replies Daniel "you a nutcase boy?" asks the bartender, Daniel does not pay any attention and carries on walking into the bar, then all of a sudden he sees one of the thugs involved in his and Natasha's death, he gets a vision of them. With this he walks up to the table he is sat on "May I take this seat?" Asks Daniel "go find yer own table you twat" replies the thug "Oh but I have a few questions for you sir!" Daniel says as he begins to get angry "Who are you and what do yer wanna know for fuck sakes, I aint got drugs and I don't pimp women got it?" said the thug "Oh but you do highjack cares don't you?" replied Daniel "Oo' told yoo about that! I only do my bosses bidding, who the fuck are you anyway" as the thug looked up his expression changed to sheer fear "I know your face...last night, we killed, we killed you, I watched my boss stab you, we made sure you were dead" he said still in shock "and if you don't give me any answers im going to make sure YOUR dead!" yelled Daniel as he grabbed the thug by the neck "Put me down you crazy fucking zombie, what do you want to know? I don't even know if your real!" replied the thug "Im very real" he gripped harder on his neck "know, I want names, names of the rest of your gang and your boss lady! and I want them NOW!" he yelled again "I aint normally a snitch, but in this situation I think I can tell you...the rest of the guys that night was Unit, Meister, Shane, Johno and capper! our boss lady is named Eyvonne, Eyvonne the dominator.." he told Daniel "Well isn't it nice you all have fun little nicknames to buy, I'll work my way up that list" Daniel exclaimed "Eyvonne will kill me when she finds out someone knows about her!" whimpered the thug "what do you mean, she will kill you? don't worry about that, I'm going to kill you first" Daniel told him "You wouldn't do that...you wouldn't do that" he whimpered again, a flashback of the same thug pulling Natasha out the car played in Daniels mind "Yes I would, Now what's your little nickname?" he asked "Its...It's err..Dawg" He says nervously "Okay, common Dawg! im taking you for a walk" Daniel says sneering, with this Daniel pulls Dawg out the bar by his shirt, "see, I knew you was a street fighter!" the bartender said to Daniel as he walked out the bar.

Daniel threw Dawg into his car, "I'm going to highjack your car Dawg" said Daniel "Err okay man whatever" Dawg nervously whimpered still scared, "Im then going to drive your car at full speed while holding this knife to your head and then stop, you don't need to wear a seatbelt either" exclaimed Daniel "are you crazy?" asked Dawg "I am now" Daniel replied. As they began to drive down an empty street at a high speed, Daniel held a knife blade to Dawgs head, he then carried on speeding "you can't do this to me" said Dawg pinned back with a knife against his head knowing full well as soon as the car comes to halt the knife will go through his head, Daniel gets another flashback of seeing Dawg cut off Natasha's clothes then cutting her face, "Oh yes I can Dawg" he replied "Oh look here is my stop!" said Daniel as he brought the car to a screeching halt, with this Dawg's head slides right into the blade.

"At least I didn't run over any dogs..." Said Daniel as he got out of the car.


End file.
